


My Brightest Star

by tony_luvv



Series: 69 SMUT WEEK [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Night, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Bucky showers Tony in love for their wedding night.





	My Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> Moan for Me Monday for 69 SMUT WEEK. More porn people, I can't be stopped.

James looked up at him from his position on his lap, love and happiness shimmering in his bright blue eyes. He can’t believe they were here, sitting on clean sheets covering a bed resting in a house that had a beach side view. Enjoying their honeymoon. Three years battling against inner demons and the doubts of other’s to prove that they were a good fit and that they could love each other for better or worse. Goals reached and endless setbacks aside, Tony walked down the aisle and married the love of his life.

And tonight, Bucky had promised to drown him every ounce of love he feels for him. Tonight he’ll make love to him.

“You’re the star that shines brighter than the moon on my darkest nights.”

Hands, flesh and metal, gripped the bottom of his naked bum and positioned him over his rock hard cock. Lips sucked claims into his exposed neck as he was lowered. Like many times before, James slid inch after inch of his cock into his tight little ass. Even though he’s taken this dick more than a hundred times, sitting here taking it for the first time as husbands, it felt like the first. He moaned, humming his appreciation until he was stuffed full.

“No matter what happened, no matter what was said, you made me feel like my feelings, my actions, my words meant something.”

They sat in the center of the bed, connected in the most intimate way possible, foreheads pressed together and wedding rings gleaming in the soft light of the room. No matter how many times they did this, Tony knew he’d never get tired of it. The feel and weight of James filling him up, the passion with which James fucked him. All of it, he wanted it every day for the rest of his life.

When he was ready he started to move, lifting up slightly on his knees only to rock back down in a dirty grind of their hips. He moaned when Bucky’s hips met him each time. It felt good and just what he wanted. His moans and soft panting mixed with Bucky’s own until he captured his lips, kissing him because he could.

“Your genius leaves me breathless. You could talk circles around me. Using words I’ll never understand let alone be able to pronounce and yet somehow you never make me feel stupid.”

Tears gathered in his eyes and he grabbed his big headed husband, kissing him silent. If only for a moment. Everything Bucky was saying was getting to him, making his heart ache because it wasn’t big enough to hold all the love he held for this man. Overwhelmed and needing an outlet he pushed James away, gently but persistently until the man was flat on his back. Chiseled stomach on display and toned chest laid out for him to balance on. He leaned forward, letting Bucky’s dick slide out of him until he was craving to feel it stuffed inside him again. So he pushed back, pushing his ass into Bucky’s lap and grinding down against it. When he pulled up and started a rhythm, riding his husband’s cock, James rose to meet him every time. Working with him in a partnership, one that will carry on beyond their bed and this room.

 “Your eyes are the brightest thing I’ve ever seen. The way the glow when you’re inventing something, the glimmer of happiness when you’ve succeeded. The fact the everyday for the rest of my life those eyes are going to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before bed, god Tony, it makes me want to cry.”

He was already crying.

“Shut up James,” his hips picked up pace and so did Bucky’s, “just shut up and make love to me you love-sick fool.”

“But I’m your fool, your love-sick idiot, your **_husband_**.”

Spurred on by his own words, James planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips. It would have sent Tony flying if it weren’t for the grip his hands had on his hips. With all the passion and love he’d built over the years James through it into his hips. The force of it brought Tony closer to the edge, his one hand had fallen to the bed, desperately gripping at the sheets while the other stayed flat over Bucky’s beating heart.

“I love you James, I love you with everything I am.” It was rushed and came out breathy from his pants but it needed to be said. Especially since every thrust was pounding into his prostate. He moaned, singing a song only James could compose.

Together, they came. James hips suspended in the air, cock pushing strips of cum deep inside of him. His own release painted a picture of their love across Bucky’s body as they seemed to freeze in time.

Tonight was far from over but no matter what their love was forever written in the stars. Tonight would only be one of many to fill their dark skies.

**Author's Note:**

> This felt very cheesy or like epic romance novel shit level. Lol.  
> Thoughts? Reactions?


End file.
